


俺のそばにいてほしい。

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Multiple, POV switch, Post-Black Organization Takedown, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Time Skips, more characters and pairings will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's ridiculous that things have come to this. It's ridiculous that he let things come to this.





	1. 素直になれるなら... ~ 最初の花 ~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590003) by [mizael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/pseuds/mizael). 



> Okay! I haven't written multi-chapters in... so long. This is going to be updated rather _slowly_... so forgive me in advance.
> 
> i took inspiration from mizael's "Flower Eater" with the way the disease develops.

_The Goddess Persephone was a cruel one. Or rather, she was a lonely one, wasn't she? Growing flowers in her husband's domain as he governed over death. Growing flowers in her husband's domain, loving him, being loved by him, despite all the death. But she could never stay. She begged the lords (her father, her mother, she tried) to let her stay with her beloved in his realm forever, she could not. Never. No._

_Spring would always come with her bitter tears and aching heart. Until time numbed the pain, until time brought her back down below, where he waits._

_She counted down the days 'til she could reach out and touch him, be held by him. Six long, arduous months of being alone._

_You could say love had maddened her. You could say love had forced her hand. You could say what all the legends said._

> _"Persephone, driven by despair, cursed the human. Love would be painful, tragic, gruesome if left ignored. Within, the seeds of love would grow, bringing blooms so beautiful, so breathtaking, so suffocating. Just as she suffered - continues to suffer - six weary months before the doors of Death welcomed her back, so shall the human. Six weary months of pain and beauty, coiled into one. Before Death would take pity, and end it all._
> 
> _But, should the love be returned, akin to the Goddess and her Love, then the curse would wilt. For nothing on Earth could ever question that love."_

_That is how the story goes._

_Six months, nothing more._

_Hopeless romantics would sigh at the idea. "Roses, carnations, and the like growing within you, growing around you, because you finally found the one? How romantic."_

_Cynics detested it. "And what if the person for whom the flowers bloomed didn't return your feelings? You would die, buried under the flowers. Six months. Unless you got the surgery. But if you do that..."_

_Modern medicine had found another way out of this problem, of course. While science could not explain the hows and the whys of the disease, there was a solution if the person afflicted didn't want the flowers. Surgery to have them removed. All that was needed was to destroy the roots, always wrapped around the afflicted's heart, as if protecting the heart until the last minute, when the roots finally sink into the muscle, piercing the heart._

_It comes with a cost (of course it does). The feelings (all of them) for the one the flowers bloomed for, and the ability to ever fall in love again. The flowers only bloom once. To have those flowers removed is a sin. For rejecting your feelings, you would be punished with loneliness. Just like the Goddess. Because it is unfair; because how dare a human make light of Love when she could not even spend every moment with hers?_

_[Springtime](/) is cruel, yet lonely, yet beautiful._

_You either died suffering, or you died alone._

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, Shin-chan?"

"What's that scar on your cheek?"

The Kudou matriarch stops what she is doing - cooking lunch - as she stoops down to be level with her son. A soft, fond smile is on her lips. She takes his hand and places it on the scar, "This was where my first flower bloomed, Shin-chan." A dreamy sigh escapes her. She is remembering the day when Yuusaku held her trembling hand in his own, lacing his fingers around the sprigs of wisteria - her hand, a confession on his lips, the red rose on his right ear being proof that he felt the same way.

"First... flower?" Shinichi tilted his head in confusion.

"When you finally realize your feelings of love-" Shinichi makes a disgusted face, "-for a person, flowers start to grow on you. Sometimes, when you let this fester, the flowers start growing so much they cover your entire body. If the person you love feels the same way as you, the flowers will disappear. Almost as if you never had the disease the begin with, except for a scar left on the spot where your first flower bloomed."

"How will you know if you love the person?" Shinichi asks, fingers still touching the scar. Yukiko lets him keep his hand there, the warmth of his fingers bringing her comfort.

"Mmm, that's the thing, isn't it? You could spend years together with the person, and only get your flowers when you're adults or something. The sad part is when flowers bloom when the other person is already married and happy, those stories always hurt the most."

"Do the flowers hurt?" A concerned frown is on his face. If it hurt, he didn't want to experience it.

"No, they don't. At best, you're able to tell the other person your feelings and have them reciprocated before they get worse. Or have surgery before anything fatal happens, though nothing fatal has ever happened except for when the flowers take root in the heart, which is the worst thing that can happen." 

* * *

The first time he sees the ugly truth about these flowers, he is 11 years old and his father has brought him along to confront the main suspect, as he requested.

A family of five had been brutally murdered in their Karuizawa villa. The children all had bullet entry wounds on the side of their skulls. The wife had the same wounds and a mutilated left arm and leg. The husband received the worst injuries. His face was ruined beyond recognition, lacerations lined his left arm and leg, mutilated as well. Their bodies were found three days ago by one of the locals looking to borrow salt, only to find a bloodbath.

"The main suspect, Matsushita Satomi, lives alone in her parents' home in Yamanouchi," begins Inspector Takeda, who is sitting in the passenger seat. "Kudou-kun, you and your son are to stay behind us in case the suspect attacks, understand?"

"Yes, Inspector." Yuusaku looks to Shinichi for confirmation, to which he nods. "Yes, sir."

They reach the suspect's house to find a patrol car already waiting outside.

"Inspector," Officer Kano greets them, "The neighbors have mentioned that Matsushita-san hasn't been coming over recently, as she does so to share dinner with them. She's missed two days of work at the local preschool and she hasn't been answering her calls, according to her co-workers."

Inspector Takeda pales at that, "You don't think she...?"

"Inspector," Yuusaku interrupts. "It would be in our best interest, and the suspect's, if we enter and check up on her."

"Yes, you're right." He turns to the other two officers with them, "Let's hope the worst hasn't happened."

They find her... her body lying down in bed, as if in peace. Covered in yellow roses, marigolds, and cyclamens.

"Cause of death: Hanahakibyou. The suspect died between 20:00 and 22:00 two nights ago."

They find a journal that Matsushita left on her bedside table. It contained a confession that she did kill the family in Karuizawa, that she was in love with the man, that her flowers started growing on her left arm and then her left leg, that she would get rid of the flowers every day, but that they kept growing back, alarmingly fast as the days went by.

 _"I don't regret doing that,"_ the culprit wrote, and her handwriting is bad because it's hard to write with stems for fingers, _"What I do regret is not figuring my feelings out earlier."_

_"The Little Mermaid's time is up. Maybe, in another life, we could have..."_

* * *

 

Shinichi has been expecting flowers ever since he was a child. Shinichi believes that his heart belongs to Mouri Ran.

The flowers - or the absence of them - begged to differ.

He doesn't care.

Besides, people found happiness with others that never made flowers bloom for them. The current generation didn't really believe in that myth anymore. Not with the rise of the internet, and the beginnings of online relationships. Things just didn't work the way Persephone or whichever Goddess planned anymore.

He didn't need some flimsy flowers to tell him whom he loved and whom he didn't love. He didn't need anyone else. Ran was enough. Ran was a constant that he could live with. Her cheerful radiance, the positivity she had, the light that she brought with her, he could live with that. Yes, he didn't need anyone else. He didn't need to care about anything else.

And, after a date that had gone wrong (terrible, really), he didn't have time to care about flowers and love.

All he knew from then on was caution and fear.

 

 


	2. 信じてたいの ~別れ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He supposes that this could have all been avoided if he had just read the signs. It would have hurt less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter!

A week after the fall of the Organization, he finally tells Ran everything.

He expected the tears, the look of betrayal, the anger.

He even expected the hit that he didn't - couldn't make himself - dodge. (It was going to leave a mark for days. _It's fine, I deserved it._ )

He was surprised at the bone-crushing hug that followed after, though. But, he can't say that it's upsetting. Quite the opposite, in fact. He returned the hug with much fervor. He was still getting the hang of being back to his own height, taller than her now. He could freely run his fingers through her hair, could hold her in his arms like this.

It was pure bliss.

_Maybe no flowers bloomed because they never needed to._

Maybe...

 

* * *

 

A week after the fall of the Organization, things begin to change.

He comes back to high school with a boatload of work to catch up on. (It's fine, he can do it. Much better than having to deal with kiddie homework.)

Sonoko doesn't tease him and Ran when they enter the classroom together. (In fact, she seems to ignore his existence completely. Did Ran tell her?)

Nakamichi and the others take one look at him and Ran and pat his back, almost in sympathy. (Seriously, what was that about?)

The empty seat beside his doesn't mean anything, not until the homeroom teacher comes in, a smiling Sera Masumi in tow.

Oh.

"Sera Masumi-san will be moving back to England in two days' time."

An explosion of whispers.

"As you all know, Sera-san and Kudou-kun were involved in that case with the takedown of a major crime syndicate from a week ago."

His and Sera's eyes meet, a look of understanding passes between them. _Later._

"I came to Japan looking for answers. Now that I've found those answers, I'm being sent back to England where my mother plans for me to continue my education. I would have wanted to continue here, but Mama always gets what she wants, in the end." Sera laughs along with the class.

 

* * *

 

The talk they had, later on, was different though.

Sera would be following in the footsteps of her brother, joining the FBI. She wasn't going back to England at all, "Mama's expressed disapproval about this matter, but she knows I'm far too stubborn to just let things go."

"Be careful."

"Of course I will! Who do you think you're talking too?! But... hey, hey. Come to think of it, we never exchanged numbers, did we? Can we?"

"I don't see why not. But, don't you have my Conan number?"

"Please, as if you'd still use that phone."

"I would," he admitted, "from time to time..."

"For the kids?"

"They do grow on you, you know."

"You've become a papa bear."

A grunt, "Regrettably."

A voice came from outside the classroom, "Shinichi?" It was Ran. "Are you still busy? I don't mind waiting."

Sera beat him before he could reply, "Oh, Ran-kun!" She beckoned for Ran to enter the classroom, to which she did.

"Sera-san! I thought you'd gone home..."

"Eager to see me leave so soon?" Sera teased.

"Of course not! Don't be stupid!" Ran was visibly upset. Huh. Were those tears in her eyes?

Sera seemed to realize as well, "Sorry, sorry. I was only joking!"

"That's not a very funny joke," Ran answered as she wiped her eyes. The upset was still in them, he could tell. There was something else on her mind, something she couldn't say out loud.

"Sorry. I guess it was rude of me to say that." Sera had a hand behind her head, looking sheepish.

"...You'll call, won't you?"

"Yeah. Every day, if you want me to." Sera grinned, snaggletooth evident.

"It doesn't have to be every day!" Ran protested, flushing slightly, "But, from time to time wouldn't be so bad."

"It's a promise then," Sera said, holding out her little finger to Ran.

"Right. A promise," Ran twined her little finger with Sera's. A promise sealed.

They kept it like that for a while, until Ran finally snapped out of it. She turned to look at him, as if forgetting he was there. "L-let's go home, Shinichi!"

"Hey, mind if I walk with?"

"Sure!"

Weird.

 

* * *

 

He should have known something was off with Ran after that day.

What kind of detective was he if he couldn't even see the signs before they happened?

Granted, maybe it was because he was blinded by his own emotions. Yeah. That must be the case.

 

* * *

 

A day after Sera left, Ran walked to school with Shinichi with a ring on her left small finger. She was really silent as they walked too. Which was odd. She usually filled their walk to school with some conversation, about what her parents were doing, about this show she watched last night, about how she still doesn't know what to do with some of the 'Conan things' that he left over at her place. Now, she was as silent as a statue.

"Hey, Ran, that's a nice ring you got there, did you buy it yourself?"

That stopped her from moving completely.

"Hnn? Ra--HEY, RAN?!" Ran started crying in the middle of the street. He gently led her away, not wanting her outburst to gather people. He didn't want to cause a scene. He wasn't fast enough, as he heard some people talking.

_"Did you see that girl?"_

_"Do you think they fought?"_

_"He broke up with her, didn't he? The woooorst."_

He took her to a quiet cafe a little way's off from Teitan.

He bought coffee and lemon pie for himself, and a strawberry shortcake and jasmine tea for Ran.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Shinichi..." Ran began, wiping her eyes.

What she said after shocked him.

 

* * *

 

_"Hello, this is Masumi Sera. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave your message after the beep."_

\- B E E P -

"Sera? This is Kudou. Could you call me back as soon as possible? We need to talk."

 

* * *

 

Carnations. Ran had grown carnations.

 

 


	3. 抱きしめてほしいよ ~クチナシ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't think of the flowers as a death sentence. Ran has always been a hopeless romantic. (Even if she's on a timer, now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop crashed before i could finish typing up this chapter and i honestly cried long and hard about it, i don't think this does it any justice (i'm still so upset), but i had to update hhhhh
> 
> POV switch! i was debating between keeping it to shinichi's pov or having it in ran's pov. after deliberating (and after asking advice from my partner-in-crime), i finally decided to use ran's pov.

**Pink carnations**

熱愛: ardent love, devotion.

* * *

Shinichi has been fussing over her like a worried mother hen. It almost shocks her that he's so attentive, never really letting her out of his sight. But then again, maybe it's because her symptoms have started manifesting.

She's started feeling flower petals tickle the back of her throat. She sometimes gags trying to get them out, and Shinichi always looks at her, extra worried. The first time it happened, she covered her mouth (basic decency) before pulling a spit-slicked carnation petal. He looked like he was about to have a heart-attack when it happened.

He's been looking at his phone a lot, lately. She knows what he's expecting.

She's kind of hoping it never happens. If it does, she'll have to confront the reason for her flowers.

She's not sure if she'll ever be ready for that conversation.

* * *

 If there's anyone who's worse than Shinichi when it comes to her health and comfort, it's Sonoko.

After Ran told her about Shinichi's 'little' secret, Sonoko's been acting like Shinichi didn't exist, opting to ignore his very existence. And when she couldn't, she'd damn well made sure the detective knew how much she loathed him for all the pain she caused Ran. She didn't really need to do that, but Ran appreciates it nonetheless. Serves Shinichi right, to be honest. (Yes, she's still kind of bitter.)

Shinichi and Sonoko formed a bit of a truce after her 'ring' appeared. They even had a little routine planned out: morning, Shinichi would come pick her up and walk her to school. Once classes were dismissed, Sonoko would take her out for some bonding time, before walking her back to the Agency. They acted like her bodyguards. She was touched, really she was, but also it was funnily ridiculous.

They even had each other on speed dial, if anything were to happen. (Like that time when Shinichi had to call Sonoko to pick Ran up on their daily walk to school, after he saw Megure's squad car drive by, followed by Satou's RX-7. Or that time when Sonoko called Shinichi after a murder happened in the mall that she had taken Ran to after class.)

Right now, it was the weekend and Sonoko was with her, getting groceries. She let Sonoko talk about anything and everything she could think of, only giving the smallest input. She'd been feeling an annoying itch at the back of her throat from the moment she woke up and didn't really want to talk because of it. She felt she was always close to gagging. She didn't feel like eating. Even drinking water had not removed the (most likely) petal, and it was starting to annoy her.

"And it's almost time for KID-sama's next heist, too! I wonder if he's going to disguise as one of us again," a chuckle, "Oh, hey! Remember when KID-sama disguised as Sera-chan--"

The effect was rather fast, she could almost hear her synapses firing. The first thing that hit her was the smell. It was a very strong smell, overpowering. The scent was so strong that she couldn't stop herself, hands barely making to cover her mouth before a sneezing fit happened.

She pulled away to notice that the itch in her throat was gone. Her sneezing must have dislodged the petal.

...

Petals.

She looked at her hands. She had spit-slicked white flower petals in her hands. She didn't know what flower this was, but that didn't matter.

A different flower.

She already had her second flower.

The soft shaking of her shoulder brought her back to awareness. "Ran?" Sonoko was beside her, looking worried and guilty. "Ran, I'm so sorry! I forgot and I--" Ran felt bad for Sonoko, who looked like she was this close to breaking down. She took her handkerchief from her bag, wiping her hands with them before placing the petals in the cloth, wrapping them. She'd look up what they were later. Right now, she needed to do some damage control.

"Sonoko, it's fine. You forgot. It's fine."

"It's not!" If Ran didn't stop her, she was going to start ranting inside the grocery store and Ran really didn't want to make a scene.

"Look, how about this," she placed a hand soothingly on Sonoko's shoulder, "Let's go find a place to sit, preferably with something to eat?" Now that she didn't feel the tickling sensation in her throat, she was feeling kind of hungry.

"Fine. But it's my treat."

She tried to protest, but there was no stopping Sonoko, especially not when she had that determined 'I-do-what-I-want' look on her face.

She sighed, "Lead the way."

* * *

Fed and content, they walk back to the Agency. Ran was expecting Sonoko to just walk her back and then be on her way home too, but the blonde had let herself inside. Her dad wasn't around, investigating an infidelity case. He'd be home by 8 tonight, probably later. It was mahjong night, after all.

She hasn't told him yet. Doesn't know how to even start that conversation. She doesn't know how he'll react...

She knows she'll have to tell him soon; when the flowers start growing en masse that she can't hide it anymore. But for now, she keeps it a secret.

She does the menial task of setting aside the groceries, "Would you like tea or juice, Sonoko?" She can't decide between having salmon or karaage for dinner. Maybe curry? That'd give her an excuse to drop by Shinichi's place and give him some dinner. Lest he gets take-out again or worse, skip dinner again. Honestly, what kind of person forgets to eat because they're too busy reading a book that they've read more than a hundred times? Idiot mystery otaku. "What _'I'm a brain, Watson.'_ , stupid Shinichi," she whispers. She freezes for second after hearing a snort.

She almost forgets Sonoko is in the room, being uncharacteristically silent. "Sonoko?"

She turns around to see her best friend crying.

"Sonoko!" She places the rest of the groceries down and walks to the crying girl, "Sonoko, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Sonoko doesn't say anything and instead wraps her arms around the small of Ran's back, bringing her closer. She tucks her head under Ran's chin, Ran can hear every intake of her breath, and she rubs her hand on her best friend's back, trying to soothe, which only seems to make Sonoko cry harder. "Sonoko...?"

"I'm so sorry, Ran!"

Ran lets out a sigh, "It's fine, Sonoko. Really."

"That doesn't make it alright! I tried... to make you forget about your f-flow--" She can't even say it. As if it was a word that only the blasphemous would ever utter.

"My flowers." Ran finishes for her, "I'm okay, Sonoko. The books were all right, it doesn't hurt. It's just a little annoying. I'm not hurting at all."

"You're on a death sentence is what's wrong here!"

Six months.

She'd be dead in six months if Sera-san didn't feel the same way about her.

It's terrifying.

Thinking of Sera-san is enough to bring the pungent smell of those flowers back to full force. The smell is so strong she feels like she's drowning in it.

Sonoko pulls back, inhaling in surprise. "Ran, your ear..." She's looking, horrified, at Ran's right ear.

Ran brings the fingers of her right hand behind her ear. She feels the soft touch of petals. Oh. "What flower is it?"

Before Sonoko can answer, the door opens. For a split-second of fear, Ran thinks her father's back early. He'll see the flower and demand an explanation. She'll have to tell him. She'll have to deal with seeing her father giving her a pitying look. She won't be able to handle it if he-- She--

"A cape jasmine... also called a gardenia. It's got a strong, sweet smell. It, among other things, means _'secret love'_."

It was Shinichi.

Before she can ask the question, Shinichi answers her, "Sonoko messaged me," he said, looking at the girl that still had Ran in her arms, "She said something about a new flower."

Secret love, huh. It was fitting.

Shinichi stops at the door, giving the flower a scrutinizing look. "We're going to have to get rid of that."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, check a mirror."

Well, this was going to be a problem.

Shinichi made a sound behind her. He brought up a plastic container. "I bought it on the way here." A bag containing what looked like hair-cutting shears, and a blister pack of medicine. Suppressants, to keep the flowers at bay if things were getting too much.

Ran smiled at him thankfully. She almost felt like crying.

* * *

Sonoko helped her cook dinner. Their conversations sticking to mundane things. No mention of detectives, thieves, or the like. Shinichi was banned from the kitchen, instead, waiting in the adjacent dining room, at the spot where 'Conan' usually sat.

As they ate dinner, Ran soaked in the bliss she was feeling being surrounded by two of her most favorite people in the world. She listened as Shinichi and Sonoko bantered over whatever they could think of over bites of curry.

It was over way too fast. The table was emptied, plates washed and dried, and soon, Shinichi and Sonoko were walking out the door.

Shinichi left first. He gave Ran one last once-over before nodding minutely to himself, "See you at school." Then he descended the stairs leading out of the Agency.

"Bye, Shinichi. Thanks for coming!"

He raised his left arm in a wave, not looking back.

She faced Sonoko, who was being silent again. Sonoko had a contemplative look on her face.

"Sonoko?"

"Ran," Sonoko started seriously, "If I have to make that JK Tantei come back here by force, I will."

"Y-you don't have to...!"

"No, I will. I'll do it! I'm not going to watch you suffer for six months waiting! You've done enough waiting in your life for detectives that can't learn to appreciate you!"

* * *

 

God help Sera Masumi.

Suzuki Sonoko was on the warpath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr account to post updates, by the way! http://hypaxia.tumblr.com !


	4. 僕の声聞こえてるなら ~あなたに...~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago, she had likened them to a noose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one again...
> 
> this wraps up the little seran in the fic wwwww
> 
> they're not the main focus so that's why it feels pretty rushed... sorry

She doesn't want to say that she's running away.

But that's exactly what Masumi's doing.

She's running away.

 

* * *

 

"Masumi," her eldest brother - and holy shit it feels so good to see him again, she's missed him so much - admonishes, "You can't keep avoiding this."

'This' being her... very floral problem. Ah, and the phone in her brother's hand. Her phone. In Akai Shuuichi's hand. With the name 'Kudou Shinichi' flashing on the screen like the harbinger of chaos that Kudou-kun was.

The logical thing to do was to answer the call and get it over with already. But what was she going to do when Kudou-kun eventually asked her how she was? (She wasn't really expecting it, though. What? It was true. He wasn't the type to suddenly call people ~~not named Mouri Ran~~ just to check up on them, he always called for a purpose.)

Did something terrible happen?

No. She was getting paranoid. Maybe Kudou-kun just got involved in a difficult case (again) and needed her (or her brother's) insight.

She honestly doesn't know what she's so scared of.

She takes the phone from her brother, answering the call before it ended.

"Hello...?"

"Oh thank god, I finally got you, Sera."

"Kudou-kun?" Dammit, why did her voice sound so weird in her ears?

"Hey Sera, is there any chance you could come back to Japan?"

"Huh?"

"Listen..."

 

* * *

 

The call ends and, like a demon possessed, Masumi flies to her closet, unearthing the luggage bag.

Her brother watches her, a small smile on his face, until she calls out to him, asking him to help her pack her things.

 _Shit!_ She needed to get the earliest flight to Japan as possible! Her blood was singing in her veins, and for a second, all she could smell were the roses growing around her neck.

A few days ago, she had likened them to a noose. A fitting comparison, as she had thought she was going to die (unless she went and got the surgery).

Now here she was, packing all her shit, and the roses were like a symbol of hope or something.

On her left pinky finger, there was a ring of sakura petals. The first thing that bloomed from her when she realized (acknowledged) her budding (bloomed) feelings for one karate practitioner. Honest, kind-hearted, made of all the beautiful things in life and...

Petals tickling the back of her throat.

She coughs roughly into her hand. Her brother is by her side, rubbing her back as she forced the flower - an entire flower - out.

"A pink camellia," Shuu-nii whispers beside her. _"I am longing for you."_

She needed to get to Japan soon.

_**RING!** _

Her phone.

It was Kudou-kun again.

She places the phone between shoulder and ear, "Hello?" Her voice sounds slurred, there's a petal stuck on her tongue. She spits, dislodging it.

"SERA-CHAN!" She yanks the phone away from her ear, Suzuki Sonoko is shouting on the other end.

"Ow, ow, Sonoko-chan, my ear..."

"If you don't get your ass back to Japan I am going to fly there and personally drag you back to Ran myself!"

"That's kind of the plan here, Sonoko-chan!" She says, going back to putting things back in her luggage, "I'm packing my stuff right now, and Shuu-nii's helping me look for flights back to--"

"No need for that. Tell me where you are and we'll get you back in no time."

... Wait, what?

 

"EH?!"

"Hurry up, you JK Tantei!"

"Uh, umm... I'm in New York!"

"New York? I thought you were in the UK?! Is that why Shinichi-kun couldn't reach you earlier?!"

"It's a long story, but yeah. I'm in New York right now!"

"Right, right. I'll be back with your flight schedule, so I'm gonna call again."

"Okay, thanks Sonoko-chan. You didn't have to do that..."

"Hmph! I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Ran! So you better come back as soon as possible and confess to her! If you don't, I'm gonna pummel you so hard no one's going to recognize you!" With that threat, she drops the call.

"It seems that she's out to get you," Shuu-nii says, folding some of the clothes that she carelessly tossed into the luggage bag.

"That's Sonoko-chan for you," Masumi grinned.

..

20 minutes later, she receives an e-mail. The details of her flight were all there.

Shuu-nii peeked over her shoulder, reading the message, a low whistle leaving his lips, "First class," he checks his watch, "We have 5 hours to get you to the airport."

"Shuu-nii!" Masumi beams at her brother, "You'll take me there?"

"A cab at this hour? Nonsense."

He picks his own phone up and dials a number. Once the person on the other line answers, he says, "Jodie, can you tell Camel to come over? I need him to do me a favor."

Jodie-sensei, on the other line, answers.

"Yes, yes. I'm aware. This is an emergency, though. Love emergency. Masumi needs it. So, I'm counting on you."

Before Jodie-sensei could answer, he ends the call.

Her own phone rings, "'Lo?"

"Did you get your flight details? We got you the fastest one as possible."

"Yeah, I got 'em. Thanks, Sonoko-chan. I owe you one."

"You sure do, Sera-chan. Make my best friend happy, and we'll call it even."

"I will."

 

* * *

 

Agent Camel is outside their apartment in 10 minutes, car ready. They pop the luggage in the trunk, and soon they're speeding along highways (as fast as legally possible) to JFK.

They make it, 2 hours before her flight leaves.

"I should probably tell Mama I'm going back to Japan, huh?"

"I'll tell her for you."

"Thanks, Shuu-nii. Really."

She doesn't mention her brother getting rid of his flowers, getting rid of his ability to fall in love ever again. He doesn't mention it either. But they both know the other is thinking of it. "You and Shuukichi both deserve this, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She doesn't usually hug her brother, they're not physical like that, but she does it this time, and he allows her. Because this is too emotional for her. There is a longing within her, a want, a need to be with her other half.

She feels ridiculous. Wearing an old hoodie in an airport, with first class tickets back to Japan. Flowers wrapping around her neck like a choker, and growing around her wrists like a bracelet. She must look as ridiculous as she feels.

But she's absolutely excited.

 

* * *

 

14 hours.

Fourteen long, long hours before she could make it back to Japan. Back to Ran.

She can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and wow this is bad i can't write masumi i'm so sorry i love her and i didn't do her justice

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, please do tell me! (Insults are not constructive criticism, ty.)


End file.
